The Lighthouse Keeper
by jessalope
Summary: Animals have finally outgrown Human tendrils. They have become sentient, complex creatures over years of evolution. Government no longer exists; hierarchies have fallen. Authority has shifted dramatically as a consequence.


**Chapter 1: Finding my feet**

Then God said, "Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky, over the livestock and all the wild animals, and over all the creatures that move along the ground."

But that was many thousands of years ago. Things have changed now; past the point of no return. Animals have evolved, and as a race, mankind has become the inferior of the former. Who'd want to be a human now?  
I guess I never had that choice.

So it didn't come as much of a surprise when they took my parents away. Humans have been strictly addressed not to start families, any that do 'will be prosecuted accordingly'. They had it coming, really. Shortly after I was born, they had gone into hiding, away from the major towns. Away from what they thought were prying eyes; talking walls, or so to speak. But everyone gets found out eventually. I shouldn't exist, but now I do. But they won't punish me, as it was no fault of my own that I'm here. They are considerate, but they do abide to their legalities, which is the right thing to do in this situation at least.

"There is only a few of you left, human. We thought you were extinct a long time ago, but here you are making your unwanted appearances. However, you are not unwanted to me. And there are some like me, don't be fooled, they share my views on this subject matter. But you must understand why we do not speak so fondly of our views in public, child." The cat paused, his ears twitching. "Someone is coming, don't forget about me," his tone became hushed as he spoke quickly. A dog emerged from the clearing, close to where I was hidden amongst the roots. He wore a blue uniform accompanied with a hat and had a baton strapped to his belt.

"Clear out Rover, this is not of your concern. The police have the matter in their own paws and you are not authorized to be here. It would be unwise for you to stay." The dog spoke with authority that couldn't be learnt or taught otherwise. Then he sighed "I'm sorry bud, just doing my job." Rover slowly nodded in response, then turned to leave. Copper placed his paw onto Rover's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, with the intention that I wouldn't overhear. Then Rover continued on his way. He didn't look back once. I don't blame him really.

"We do not blame you for your parents wrongdoings; I wish I could tell you they were safe, but I cannot guarantee anything, and I'm not paid to tell lies and consider individual feelings. Although you have done nothing wrong, you have already made many-an-enemy in the courts of our Prophets. This sort of thing hasn't happened for a very long time, to the point we never considered it would happen again." He winced. "Lord, forgive me," he pulled his baton from its holster. The darkness took me.

* * *

I awoke uncertain of where I was. Who I was even. A blue cat smiled in my general direction, rose to his feet and then walked towards me.

"Oh! Excuse me! I have a quick question for you. It's now 10:12 a.m. on October 20th, 2549, right?" The blue cat seemed nervous. I felt obliged to speak, even though I wasn't sure myself. I supposed he'd leave me alone if I just answered.

"Yep!" I confirmed, to which he replied "I was right! Oh good! This watch of mine, it gets thrown off really easily sometimes... I'm just going to plop down in the seat across from you. If you don't mind, of course!" Well my plan had failed to get rid of him. Of course I minded, but I wouldn't be the first to say, out of courtesy.

"By the way, you... Hold it! Can I ask your name?"He questioned, twitching slightly. I felt like telling him I was as clueless as himself to what my name was. But then it hit me, this would be my new chance, to be whoever I wanted to be and not who I was. Whoever that was. As if I were turning over a new leaf...

"Jessa," I chimed, his expression seemed guilty but I disregarded that. A sudden pain overwhelmed my face, I touched where it was tender but I don't remember anything to do with it. He looked like he was about to say something but seemed choked up about something. He seemed nice regardless, the company wasn't at all bleak.

"Now arriving in Arcadia! Arcadia Station." The speaker sounded, untimely. It was as if Rover had missed out on saying something he wanted to. His voice shifted. "Well this is your stop, oh, Jessa! Don't forget about me." That was weird, it was like I had heard that once before somewhere.


End file.
